


Rain

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: They say that history has a way of repeating itself and Gundham is inclined to believe this saying, as he finds himself lost in the rain with the same mortal, at the same location as many years prior.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of this [Artwork](https://crazynekochan.tumblr.com/post/173201593617/history-has-a-way-of-repeating-itself-i-wanted-to) that I did a while ago, because we don't have enough childhood friends AUs
> 
> And please don't ask why they don't have the mentioned backpacks with them in the first picture. I drew it way before I made this story and I was too lazy to change it ^^'

Can a mortal like and hate another mortal being at the same time? Gundham Tanaka wondered this many times ever since he met Kazuichi Souda, his fellow classmate inside of the elementary school they both had to visit most of the days. Kazuichi had caught Gundham's interest from the first day where he was introduced to their class by their teacher, mainly due to the canine like teeth that the child possessed. It made him stand out from the other mortals in their class. He was also highly talented in building little toys and machines, a skill he learned from his home as he claimed, and it seemed to be at the same level as Gundham's own skills with animals were. Kazuichi was an intriguing specimen of a mortal, however at the same time he was the most obnoxious mortal that Gundham knew.

Both children were outcasts and were shunned and bullied by their classmates, so Kazuichi became some sort of friend and foe for Gundham at the same time. They were constantly fighting over the smallest of things, yet despite that Kazuichi would always try to talk to the unsocial child, while Gundham would always fight the bullies off for the weaker kid.

 

On this day the students had an excursion to view the famed Hope's Peak Academy, a school that brought awe to even the strongest of mortals. Only the most powerful were allowed to attend this realm of learning when they reach the age of 17 and it is foretold that they would find success and riches in their future life; a thing most children would dream of. It was especially captivating for a child who had no riches to talk of.

Most of the children hat assembled in front of the entrance to the elementary school, together with their parents. Gundham was standing next to the angel, his beloved mother, who was holding his hand and smiled warmly down at him. It nearly did not work out that Gundham could join in on the excursion, as money was scarce at his home, however the school took care of what they have been missing as they hoped that the visit to Hope's Peak would help their students form ambitions for their future.

While waiting for their teacher to arrive, the last student walked onto the school yard. It was Kazuichi and like every day he came without a parent in sight. He was never brought to the school, unlike all the other mortals that shared their classroom. When the angel also spotted him, she walked over towards him, together with her son.

“Good morning, Kazuichi. It is so wonderful to see you again.” she smiled motherly at the small child, like he was her own. She was a truly angelic being.

“Good morning, Misses Tanaka.” A shy, yet toothy grin formed on Kazuichi's face when he saw Gundham's mother, as he was fond of the angel. Seeing the big smile on the smaller child, make Gundham's face heat up slightly. Kazuichi turned towards Gundham, a smile still on his face and an excited bounce in his stance. He seemed highly enthusiastic about the excursion. “Morning, Gundham.”

Hiding behind the scarf that the angel gifted to him on his last birthday, Gundham replied to the other child. “Greetings, Kazuichi.”

Just how was it possible that Gundham liked and hated Kazuichi at the same time? He was sure that it was supposed to be only one and not both.

 

Time went by and a teacher arrived outside. However it was not their home room teacher like they all have been expecting, but the home room teacher of their underclassmen. Looking at the children and their parents, he began explaining that their teacher has fallen ill over the weekend and thus was not able to attend the field trip that day, meaning that he would go with the students instead. Some of the parents spoke out their concerns, as the substitute did not know the children very well, yet he was quickly able to reassure them.

The angel kneeled down to the two children and gave both a warm smile. “When you are out with your friends today, please do whatever the teacher says and be good kids. No fights.”

“We will!” Kazuichi replied happily and gave a thumbs up towards the angel, while Gundham nodded with a smile, “We promise.”

This made the angle chuckle with delight. “That is wonderful to hear and for this I have a little something for you two.” she grabbed into her purse and took out some money, giving it to Gundham. “When you two are exploring the town after having visited Hope's Peak Academy, you can both buy yourself some candy to share with each other. But you will have to keep your promise.”

The promise of candy made Kazuichi's brown eyes sparkle, as he had a sweet tooth, and he enthusiastically hugged the angel. “Thank you so much, Misses Tanaka!”

“Thank you, mother.” Gundham leaned towards the angel and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

The angel giggled at the reaction from the children and gave both of them a kiss on their heads, before standing up again. “Now go to your teacher you two, before you are forgotten by accident. And I wish you fun on your field trip.”

Both children smiled up towards the angel and wished her a goodbye, before walking to their class and boarding the bus that would take them to Hope's Peak Academy. Looking out of the window, they waved towards the angel, while they drove off.

 

During the drive the substitute teacher looked at the children. “When we are visiting Hope's Peak and the adjoining town, I want you all to form pairs so that you don't get lost while we are there. To make things easier, you all will be in a pair with the person sitting next to you.”

Gundham's and Kazuichi's eyes met, since the two children were currently sitting next to each other, meaning they were now a pair for the remainder of the day. Truth to be told, Gundham did not know how he should feel about this, just like he never knew how he should feel about the mortal with the sharp teeth. The teacher walked through the rows of seats and handed each group a colourful map of the town that surrounded Hope's Peak Academy. When he briefly stopped next to Gundham and Kazuichi, he gave the latter the map before walking on. Both children regarded the map. It was kept simple, so that a child of their age could understand it and Hope's Peak Academy was marked with a red circle. After handing out the last map, the teacher turned towards the students again. “In the off chance that you get separated from the group, you simply need to go back to Hope's Peak and wait there.”

All the children nodded to this, while Kazuichi – like most of the other children handed a map – placed the map in the upper compartment where they all have stored their bags. However unlike the other mortals, did Kazuichi only need a few short moments to put the map away and he took a seat again very quickly. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back.

He did not look so well, making Gundham regard him with concern. “Are you alright, Kazuichi?”

Shacking his head, the mortal opened his eyes again. “I don't feel so well. I get sick easily in cars.”

Now that Kazuichi mentioned it, his face did seem to posses a slightly pale colour. “Do you want me to call the teacher?”

“No.” he shook his head in response and closed his eyes again, “Sleeping normally helps, so don't worry, Gundham.” When Gundham nodded at this, the pair fell silent and soon enough Kazuichi began dozing off, his head leaning slightly against Gundham's shoulder, making him blush heavily from embarrassment and a racing heart. However he did not shove the other off, no matter how much he disliked to be touched, since he did not want to wake Kazuichi again if he felt sick otherwise.

 

After driving for a while – and stopping the other children from waking Kazuichi again with their idiotic jokes about the friends that were currently more or less cuddling with each other – the bus stopped in front of an enormous building. Gundham shook Kazuichi awake now that they have arrived and the other mortals began to exit the bus they have been using. “You need to awake now, Kazuichi.”

His eyes snapping open, Kazuichi looked around with slight disorientation. “Ah, yeah. Thanks Gundham.” he quickly stood up and grabbed his and Gundham's backpacks, before handing Gundham's his and quickly following the others. When all students had left the bus, the mortal that was driving it closed the doors and drove off to park somewhere save while he waited for the time where they would return to the realm from where they originally came from.

As soon as Gundham and Kazuichi saw the sheer magnificence of Hope's Peak Academy, there were in awe, just like the other mortals around them. Gundham had seen this realm on photos and television, however he had never imagined how monumental it truly was. It might be due to him still being a child and not yet grown to his full height, however he did suddenly feel small now that he saw the building and the mortals attending this realm as students, ultimates as they are called. One day he would also attend this realm and then he would rule the world as the Overlord of Ice, making the mortals tremble with fear!

 

A young woman walked up towards the group and greeted them all, introducing herself as one of the teachers that worked at this realm and welcoming them at Hope's Peak Academy. After introducing herself and letting the students greet her like they were taught to do, she smiled friendly at the children. “Do you all know what makes Hope's Peak so special, unlike the other schools?”

One of the children, a girl, raised her hand and when she was picked, she began explaining. “Hope's Peak scouts the best students and they then become ultimates.”

“That is correct. When you are a student at this academy, you will be known for your talent. Like you could be the Ultimate Gardener or the Ultimate Fencer.” the teacher beamed at the children, “You have to simply try your best and maybe some of you will one day be students at Hope's Peak Academy.”

This caught the children's attention and they began talking among themselves with excitement, discussing who could one day be what kind of ultimate student. “I'm gonna be the Ultimate Football Star!” a student proclaimed proudly and pushed out his chest. “I want be the Ultimate Ballet Dancer!” another added.

Kazuichi was regarding the building in front of them with adoration and turned towards Gundham. “Maybe I could be the Ultimate Mechanic or something, while you become the Ultimate Animal Tamer or Breeder. Then we can attend together and show them all!”

It sounded like a favourable idea for Gundham. He had a talent for caring for animals and he did help a few newborn animals into the realm of the living, so maybe this was a possibility. However before he was able to reply, one of their classmates who liked to constantly bully and make fun of the two outcasts, turned towards them and laughed. “You need a talent to attend Hope's Peak.”

One of his friends, who was just as much of an self-righteous fool, added to this, “Yeah, being a freak and a weirdo isn't a talent.” making the first bully laugh at their so-called joke.

Kazuichi stepped back from the bullies, tears forming in his eyes from fright, while Gundham moved in front of him to shield the smaller child from the bullies. “Begone you fiends or I will make you leave!”

To Gundham's dismay the bullies did not back off by words alone and instead they only laughed again. “Look how the Ultimate Weirdo is protecting his girlfriend again. When's the wedding?” the second bully laughed.

Hearing this made both children blush heavily with embarrassment and Kazuichi nearly shrieked with teary eyes, “I-I'm not a girl, I'm a boy!”

The bullies did not back off and took the pairs embarrassment as a reason to continue. The first bully gave Kazuichi a stuck-up grin, “Oh, I always think you're a girl with how much you cry like one, four-eyes.”

More tears formed in Kazuichi's eyes, making Gundham even angrier. “I told you fiends to leave us alone!” If only he did not promise the angel to behave or would have made these fiends pay for their hateful words.

“There we go again.” the second bully laughed, “You know, my dad told me that people like you are called faggots.”

Gundham's eyes widened at that slur. He had once heard it on television and when he had asked the meaning of it, the angel had explained it to him and just how harmful this word was. Hearing this awful word being directed at him, made Gundham temporarily lose his control over his words with shock. “I-I do not even like this obnoxious mortal!”

Kazuichi, who was now starring at Gundham with wide eyes, bared his teeth. “Well, I hate you too!”

While the four children had been arguing with each other, the other mortals began moving inside of the school building itself, now that their tour guide had finished her first explanation of the academy's history. The bullies noticed this and shrugged their victims off, while still laughing about it, leaving Gundham and Kazuichi standing in awkward silence. Both gave each other a dark glare and reluctantly followed the other mortals. It was not the first time that the two of them proclaimed their hatred for each other and made up shortly after, since they did hate and like each other at the same time. However this was the first time that one of them said it before they were even arguing with each other, making Gundham's chest hurt more than the other times. In the end he did still like Kazuichi a lot, despite hating him.

 

The students were lead through the building and were shown all the different rooms where the students of the academy were studying and working with their talents. Most of the students were also gushing over the small children, showing of their skills for them all. When they went into the laboratories that the school provided, Kazuichi was entranced by all the complex machines that were offered to the students to use and Gundham had to pull the idiotic mortal out of the laboratories out by force, while Kazuichi shouted curses at him for it. The opposite was the case when the children and the teachers went into the farm in which all the hellish beasts lived. Gundham wanted to stay and inspect all of the animals, however as the group moved on it was Kazuichi this time who dragged Gundham with him, who in return cursed at Kazuichi.

The class had walked through the whole school and inspected all the important rooms that were provided by Hope's Peak Academy, making all of the children be in a high spirit. As far as Gundham could tell with his limited knowledge about mortals, it seemed that the plan to make the children feel ambitions to do their best had worked. All of the children wanted to be part of Hope's Peak Academy, yet only the best and most powerful would end up as the victorious ones and will one day be called an ultimate student.

 

Now that they had finished looking at the school, the children were lead towards the town and were shown around by their substitute teacher, so that they could look around on their own and not get lost while doing so. Gundham and Kazuichi, who were still forced to be a pair despite their fight, were at the far end of the group, as they always tended to be. Both of them preferred to be as far away from the other mortals as possible. The two children did not talk with each other, nor did they look at the other. Gundham knew that he had said something foolish and Kazuichi had reacted foolish in return. The skies reflected their mood, as it was now grey and full of heavy clouds, unlike the sunshine they had been experiencing hours prior.

While walking behind the group of mortals, Gundham kept his eyes to the side to avoid eye contact with the mortal next to him. It was then that he noticed a movement on a little patch of grass, right next to a tree. Stopping, he saw a little chick that was flapping with its wings, without being able to take off and it was calling out towards a nest on top of the tree where more chicks were calling back.

Kazuichi, who had noticed that his partner had stopped walking, went towards him. “Why are ya weirdo stopping? We will loose the others.”

“There is a chick that has fallen out of its nest.” Gundham pointed at the small beast that was still stuck on the unsafe ground. Without waiting for a reaction from the fiend, Gundham walked up towards the little animal and picked it up. Looking up at the tree, he tried to reach the nearest branch without much of a success. To his shame, he was too short to reach and he was not able to jump while holding an animal in his hand.

“Come one, hurry up ya idiot. The others have already walked around a corner.” Kazuichi complained with annoyance.

However Gundham did not care at this given moment, as he had an important quest to rescue this warrior from an unknown fate. “If you are so adamant of following these lowly mortals, then please do. I am not stopping you.”

“God, I hate ya Gundham.” Kazuichi complained. Yet he did not leave and instead held his hands out. “I will lift ya up, so that ya can climb up there and we can quickly follow the others.”

This had surprised Gundham. “T-Thank you, Kazuichi.” he mumbled embarrassed and carefully placed his foot on the outstretched palms of the other mortal, who then helped Gundham to get up the tree. It was quite high up, but this was nothing that the great Overlord of Ice could not handle. Slowly he moved up towards the nest and placed the bird next to its siblings, all the while Kazuichi kept an eye on him with concern.

“Now get down there, before ya hurt yourself.”

Not that Gundham needed a command from Kazuichi to get down from a tree, as he did not wish to stay there and fall down. Without missing a moment, Gundham climbed down from the tree again and jumped from the last branch, while Kazuichi helped him to prevent any injuries.

“Now lets go.” Kazuichi stressed and both children began running down the road where their class went to catch up with them. Yet there were nowhere in sight. This part of the town was made up from a sheer labyrinth of roads and streets. “Where are they?”

Looking around, Gundham could not see any of the mortals. “I can not sense any of their presences.”

As Kazuichi was an easily scared mortal, he instantly began to feel fright and scanned his surroundings in the hope to spot their class. “Can this get any worse?!” Just like this sentence had a magical effect on people who spoke it out, the skies suddenly began breaking at the mortal's sentence and rain began falling down on the beings that were out in the streets at this moment. For a moment the two children were silent as the rain turned more heavy with every passing breath they made and Kazuichi turned towards Gundham, his eyes tearing with rage. “This is your fault! Just because ya weirdo had do stop for some animal!”

“This warrior needed my help you fool!” Gundham retorted at the accusation. He did not stop Kazuichi from following the other mortals; he had stayed from his own volition. “And do not fret. We can use the map to return to the realm of learning, as the teacher has told us to do in this situation. So give me the map.”

Grumbling with annoyance, Kazuichi took off his backpack and began looking through it. Suddenly he turned silent and stopped moving for a moment, before looking at Gundham with a tense expression. “I forgot the map in the bus...”

“You did what?” Gundham's eyes widened and he furrowed his brows, “Are you truly telling me that you have forgotten the map, that was essential today for us and that we are now stuck in the middle of the rain?!”

“Hey, I was feeling sick and wanted to sit down, without having to waste my time with my bag!” Kazuichi stood up and formed a fist with his hand, while he used the other to wipe either rain or tears from his eyes. “And it was ya who stopped in the first place!”

Gundham gave a growl at this, as Kazuichi was correct about this part. However he did not anticipate that this fool would end up forgetting their map inside of their bus. In the end Kazuichi was more at fault, as Gundham was only helping a helpless animal before a predator had the chance to end its life.

 

The children continued shouting and cursing at each other, instead of looking for a solution for their current predicament or even asking for help from the occasional passing adult. Both were too proud to admit to their own fault and their initial argument made it even harder for the stubborn children to forgive each other. In the end they were fully soaked and their clothes began sticking onto their bodies, making their moods even worse and their argument even more heated than before.

During their argument the weather only turned worse. The cold rain was crashing down on them, without any place for them to hide under. Suddenly the sky turned bright for the shortest moment and it was immediately followed by a deafening thunder, which made both children jump and turn quiet with fright.

Gundham was easily able to overcome his fright from the surprising thunder, as he was a strong mortal. Kazuichi however was mentally weak and was currently shacking with fright, while tears fell down his face, together with the rain itself. When another thunder sounded it, Kazuichi's state turned even worse and he held his hands to his head in an act of protecting himself, while mumbling “We're going to die!”

The state in which his friend was in, made Gundham feel bad. He did not wish to see the other in such a frightened state, no matter if they were fighting or not. Walking up towards him, Gundham took Kazuichi's hand into his, ignoring his dislike for human contact. “Do not worry, you are safe. I will look after you.”

Kazuichi stared at Gundham and wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand, nearly knocking off his glasses in the process. “What are ya doing? I thought ya hated me.”

Hearing this sentence made Gundham flinch and looked ashamed to the floor. “No, I do not. I lied about that, so that these fiends would shut up... I am sorry about that.”

“So, ya don't hate me and think I'm annoying?” Kazuichi asked carefully, though his voice was still shacking from fright.

“No, I do not hate you. I like you.” Gundham answered the question with blushing cheeks. “However, I do think that you are obnoxious most of the time, that was the truth.”

Kazuichi actually had to laugh at this, “Fair enough. I think that ya're a weirdo most of the time. But I still like ya. Friends?”

A smile found its way back onto Gundham's face. “Friends.”

 

Just as it seemed like they were able to overcome their problems, another thunder shook the sky and Kazuichi jumped again and latched himself onto Gundham's arm.

“Let's go back, please.”

Nodding at Kazuichi's plea, Gundham began to track down the way they have been walking. Since both had been occupied while they initially walked this way, none of them could truly recall the way that they have went. It seemed like they were even more lost as before and Gundham did not even know where he should start walking. While scanning his surrounding for the correct path, he was able to spot a bus stop and when he pointed towards it, he and Kazuichi quickly went there and inspected the sign. Just as Gundham had hoped, this line would bring them back to Hope's Peak Academy and as it turned out the bus was due to arrive in only a short while. The two children were in luck that Gundham was still in possession of the money that the angel had gifted to them, so they could now use it to actually drive the bus. Thought it would mean that they could not eat the candy they had been hoping for. It was their price for misbehaving and not honouring their promise to the angel to not fight. Just like the sign had told the children, a bus stopped next to them after a few minuted and they quickly boarded and used their pocket money to buy the tickets. Taking a seat, they were then driven back to Hope's Peak Academy, where their substitute teacher was already waiting for them with panic.

After their teacher made sure that the two lost children were feeling fine and they have apologised for not following, they all boarded the bus that would take them back to their home town, where their families were awaiting them.

 

***

 

Many years had passed and Gundham was now a student at the esteemed Hope's Peak Academy and to this day he kept on wondering if a mortal can love and despite another mortal being at the same time. Ever since he had met the Tamer of Automations during his time in elementary school, the two students always crossed paths in every school they visited. There was not one year where they have not been classmates and they have kept on their relationship as being friends and foes at the same time. Two year ago both were accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, he himself as the Ultimate Breeder due to his gift with the hellish beasts and the Pink Haired One as the Ultimate Mechanic for his skills with machines and engines. Again they were in the same class and their circle of having arguments and making up shortly after continued, which happened to occur even more often ever since they came into puberty years earlier.

Gundham was sometimes astonished how long he already knew Kazuichi. They had met when both were only six years of age and now both were already 19. When Gundham had lost his beloved angel due to illness and he ended up alone in this cursed world, Kazuichi had been with him the whole time to give him support and help him stand again and when Kazuichi had broken under the constant bullying and changed everything about himself to fit in, Gundham had witnessed every step that the other mortal took.  
Yet despite all the time that had passed and all that they have been through, Gundham could not understand how he could fall in love with this mortal and still find him highly annoying from time to time. He could not believe the reasoning their allies had provided, claiming their constant arguments were due to, as they crudely called it, unresolved sexual tension.

 

As in a few days time the Princess of Darkness would celebrate the date of her birth, the Overlord of Ice and Tamer of Automations had decided to go out one weekend and purchase an offering for her on that day. Both mortals did not own many riches, meaning that they had it slightly harder to find a suiting offering for their closest ally, as most possibilities were out of their own price range. There was also the predicament that the Sharp Toothed One had noticed a while back. As the She-Cat was of a true royal status, she did already posses most things that held her interest, meaning the selection was even more scarce in the end.

The Pink Haired One and the Tamer of Beasts had been thinking about possible offerings for days without much success. Earlier that week they had again met up inside of Gundham's dorm room to find a solution. They named every possibility they could think off. The breeder's idea of gifting her with a hellish beast of her own was quickly dismissed, as none of his warriors were currently carrying any young and he did not entirely like the idea of gifting a demonic beast without having the given consent of the mortal in question about being willing to take on the responsibility. The mechanic's thought of building her something was also not the ideal solution, as they could not think about anything that the She-Cat would want as all her interest in technology was in warfare, a thing that Kazuichi was prohibited from constructing, for understandable reasons. Hosting an even for her was also dismissed, as a party was already planned from their classmates and Gundham's idea of holding a séance was also dismisses, as the Princess of Darkness had wished to do one on the night of Halloween. There was also the problem that Kazuichi was too scared to be part of a séance.

Though now that he was thinking about this, Gundham thought about a possible idea for an offering. He had taken out his laptop and began searching through the internet for a shop that one of the newest students had mentioned to him, that sold useful artefacts that one could use for séances and the likes. Kazuichi had leaned against Gundham's shoulder to look at the screen. After he had searched for a bit, the Overlord had been able to find the mentioned shop and after discussing it, they both had agreed to visit it on the weekend.

 

Kazuichi had rang on Gundham's door in the morning and grinned at him when the breeder opened the door and stepped out. “Morning, Gundham.”

Pulling his scarf slightly more up, he replied to the other mortal. “Greetings, Kazuichi.”

Grabbing into his pocket, the Tamer of Automations took out his wallet and retrieved some money, handing it to the other man. “My half of the money. Since I have no idea what ya actually plan to give her, I thought it's easier that way.”

“Thank you for that, Pink Haired One.” Gundham took the money and placed it into his own wallet to the money he himself had provided for offering he had planned to purchase on this day. “Did you remember to save the route that we need to take to actually find our destination, on your mobile phone? The shop is on the other side of this town and I do not plan on getting lost inside of it.” As Kazuichi got sick easily inside of vehicles, it was better to simply walk and as the technology loving mechanic had modified his mobile phone – with the help of their underclassmen, the Ultimate Programmer and Ultimate Inventor – to the highest amount that Gundham was aware of that it was possible, it made more sense to use Kazuichi's mobile phone as a map. Not to mention that Gundham hardly took his own with him, as he did not like that people were able to call him all of the time.

“Got it with me. What do you think?” Kazuichi grinned and held up his phone. “But what was the address again? I still need to put it into the map.” Hearing this made the Tamer of Hellish Beasts groan silently and he felt like slapping himself in the face. Why was he in love with this mortal again?

“Hey, don't look at me like that! It was you who looked up the store, not me!” the Sharp Toothed One complained and Gundham gave a small sigh, before telling the other the address. Again.

The Tamer of Automations quickly tipped in the address of the shop and shortly after the voice of the artificial intelligence that was installed on the device began talking with a cheerful voice, telling the students the way they had to go. However before Gundham and Kazuichi had the chance to follow the route, the program added some useful information. “The weather forecast says that it will rain later on today and according to my calculations I'm not sure if you will be able to return to this school before the rain begins. So I would recommend taking an umbrella with you.”

Kazuichi looked up towards the bigger male. “I don't have an umbrella. Do ya have one?”

“I do only posses one.” Gundham replied to this, “However it should be large enough to share if the foretold rain hits.” At least he hoped it, as the umbrella was only designed to be used by one mortal at a time. Turning around, he shortly returned to his realm and retrieved the umbrella before returning. “Shall we be on our way then?”

 

When they left the building the skies were mostly clear of any clouds that could bring them the foretold rain. However when Gundham saw the horizon he could see the ominous dark sky that was moving towards them. If everything went according to plan, they might be able to arrive at the store, make their purchase and return to the realm of learning before the weather had the chance to change and make it rain down upon them. Provided that nothing happened that would slow them down during their quest.

During their long travel through the many streets of the monumental city in which they currently lived, the students kept on conversing with each other about their life inside of this world, their current work that they were going after inside of the academy and what they each were planning for when they would graduate at the end of their current and at the same time last school year. The mechanic told the other that he was thinking about staying in this city and opening his own workshop, instead off going back to work in his family's one. This was wise decision, especially the part of not going back to his home. Gundham had been friends with Kazuichi long enough to know most of everything there was to know about the mortal's home life. Truth to be told, the breeder did also think about staying in this town and continue his work with the hellish beasts. There was no reason for him to return to their old home, as there was nothing waiting for him ever since the angel had left the realm of the living and if Kazuichi did not return, there was no point in his mind. All of his allies were here and he was sure that most would keep on residing in this town.

“Ya know.” Kazuichi's voice turned quiet all of the sudden while talking, making Gundham nearly miss the other's words, “If we both end up staying here, maybe we could room together or something. Would be way cheaper and we have been living right next to each other the last few years without managing to kill each other.”

This suggestion made Gundham blush and pull his scarf over his face, while Kazuichi pulled his hat down a bit further to hide himself. “Well, I do suppose that you are correct with the financial part; it would save us money. It might be an idea to consider, if planned correctly.” That Gundham did love the idea of sharing a realm with Kazuichi, due to his feelings for the brightly coloured mortal, he kept for himself. This was not an information that he wished to reveal just yet.

“Of course we would plan it through.” the Sharp Toothed One replied and walked around a corner when the mobile phone he was carrying in his hand told them to do so. Gundham had not noticed how deep inside of the vast city they already were and he could not recall knowing this place. He had also not noticed how fast the heavy clouds had moved and were now right above them. He did not believe any more that they would be able to fulfil their quest before the sky would break open and unleash its wrath upon the mortals of this realm.

 

All of the sudden the Tamer of Automations gave a sound of distress when he stumbled over a standing out paving stone, which caught the attention of the Overlord of Ice. Due to the latter's high power level, he was able to react fast enough and grab the falling mortal, before he was able to crash to the ground, and he pulled him against his body. However the momentum made Kazuichi's mobile phone slip out of the grasp of its owner and so it fell onto the hard ground with a loud and nearly sinister crashing sound, while the cap opened itself and the battery fell out of the back. “My mobile!” the mechanic called out in distress and quickly snatched his mobile phone up from the ground. “Shit, the screen is broken!”

Gundham placed his hand on the other's shoulder to look past Kazuichi and inspect the damage, and just like he had said, the screen was broken. It seemed like the device had fallen in such an unlucky way that an enormous crack was not covering the whole screen, making it impossible to identify what was being shown on it, after Kazuichi had placed the battery back inside and started the device again.

“I can't even put in my password, damn!” Kazuichi tried to type in the code that kept his mobile phone locked from other people, to no avail. The screen did not recognise any form of contact to it. “I hope that only the screen is busted, because I can fix that easily. If the software is also broken, I will need Fujisaki's and maybe even Iruma's help for it.” he sighed with annoyance and placed his mobile back into his pocket, as it now was useless for them.

For the sake of his friend, Gundham did also hope that the device was not beyond repair. A mobile phone was highly expensive, particularly for Kazuichi and himself who did not own much money and had to keep an eye on their expenses.

Kazuichi turned back towards his friend. “Well, we have to use your mobile now for the rest of the way, since mine wont work any more.”

For a moment Gundham tensed up, as there was a problem with this strategy. “I did not take my mobile phone with me, as I did not believe that it would be of need on this day.” He nearly never took it with him, a thing the other mortal knew as he often complained about it.

Upon hearing this statement, the Tamer of Automations slapped himself in his face. “What do you mean that ya didn't take it with you again? Why do you even have a mobile if ya never take it with ya? I can never reach ya when I try to.”

This was a common discussion that they had, as the mechanic could not understand the breeder's distaste about having a constantly ringing device in his pocket. “I have it for simple convenience, however I do not like having other mortals trying to contact me on a constant case.”

“Yeah I know that, since I can never reach ya.” Kazuichi groaned with annoyance.

However Gundham could only raise his eyebrow at this, “I do not even understand why you and our allies see the need to write me messages instead of straight up talking to me, as we all are living together over the prior years. And as I am next to you, I also did not see the need to take it with me to keep in contact with you.”

“Okay, I understand what ya mean with that. However I have no idea where we currently are or where the shop is and we have no map to follow any more.” Kazuichi gestured around them. In this moment a few single rain drops began falling from the sky and were shortly after followed by heavy rain. “And now its raining, great.”

Opening the umbrella that he had taken with him upon the recommendation that the now broken mobile phone had given them, Gundham held it above himself and Kazuichi to keep them dry from the hammering rain. Scanning his surroundings he was not able to spot anything that he was able to recognise. He had been so distracted from their conversation that he had not observe his surrounding much or the route that they have taken to get to this unknown place, a shameful act he had to admit. And the way that the Tamer of Automations was desperately trying to find some sort of mark that would at least tell them their current location, suggested that he had also not paid much attention due to relying that the mobile phone would not fail them.

“I have no idea where the hell we are.” the Pink Haired One gave up and turned his eyes back at the other man. “What now?”

 

Thinking about the possibilities, Gundham scanned their surroundings once more. “If I do recall correctly the device did tell us before that we had still a while to walk before we would arrive at our planned destination, so I do not believe that it would be easy for us to locate it on our own, considering the size the small shop possesses. Not to mention that this part of this town seems like a labyrinth that is designed to confuse the mortals trapped inside of it and that the heavy rain will only hinder us in out mission. So if we consider these problems, I would propose that we abandon this mission for this day and try again on a slightly later date, when we are in the possession of a map than can lead us to our destination.”

Kazuichi regarded the rain that was turning worse with every passing moment, before he nodded. “Sounds good to me. I know that we walked right at this crossing and I think left at the next... or the one after that?” It was obvious that the mortal could not recall the way they have been walking and if Gundham was honest, he was also not able to say from where they have come from. He was only able to recall that they had turned at quite a lot of crossings and corners, but he had no idea which ones they were.

The voice of Kazuichi made Gundham look at him. “Ya know, this reminds me a lot of the time where we ended up being lost in this town as kids, when he had visited Hope's Peak Academy when we were still in elementary school together.”

“Now that you mention it, is does remind me a lot of that unfortunate day.” Gundham nodded at this. There was no way that he would forget that day as easily, as it had formed his wish to one day attend the academy together with the Tamer of Automations. There was also the fact that both had ended up with heavy colds after that day, due to being out in the rain for such a long time while only wearing summer clothing.

“All because ya weirdo had to help a bird.” Kazuichi gave a short laugh, “However I admit that I've forgot the map on that day.”

Gundham felt a slight shame at this memory. “Unlike my younger and more childish self, I am able to admit to my fault about our misery on that unlucky day.” He could still see himself how he climbed up a tree, just like the one on the other side of the road, to help an hellish beast without any thought about possible consequences. In this moment Gundham tensed up.

“Did ya see something or what's wrong?” Kazuichi asked when he noticed his friend's reaction, looking into the same direction Gundham was staring, making his eyes widen. “Wait a minute, is that the same tree from years ago, the one ya climbed up?!”

“I do believe it is.” Gundham replied without being able to believe the ridiculousness of this situation.

Not even when Kazuichi said it out loud, could he truly believe it. “Did we seriously get lost in the same location during the same stupid weather like over ten years ago?! Ya have to be kidding me!”

The coincidence was nearly laughable for the Overlord, yet the mortals did have the saying that history had a way of repeating itself and he was starting to feel inclined to believe this saying. “It seems to be the truth that we are lost in the same realm as on that day. Thought this would also mean that we can try and use the same way to return to the realm of learning and leave this weather with which the gods have cursed us on this day.”

“Good idea. I don't wanna end up with being in bed for a whole week again with fever. It was more than enough that time and I can do without.” the mortal replied and Gundham had to agree to this statement.

Scanning his surroundings one last time, he tried to spot the distant bus stop that had saved them on that unfortunate day and after concentrating on a point at the far end of this street, he was indeed able to find the same sign that called the public transportation to them. “There is our way back to the academy.” he pointed at the sign and the mortal next to him gave a relieved sigh.

“I will feel like hell, but at least it's dry.”

 

Without missing a moment, they made their over towards the sign. It look different from Gundham's memory, however it still held the name 'Hope's Peak Academy', so he did not mind the change. As long as he would be able to get out of this godless weather, the mortals could do anything they pleased with this sign for all he cared. However the sign did tell them that it would still take some time until the transportation would arrive and so they were still stuck for a bit longer than he had hoped.

“Really reminds me a lot of that stupid day, only that we're not arguing this time and have an umbrella.” Kazuichi commented at this, “Now we only need thunder and we have the whole set.” Just like the cursed weather was waiting for its queue, a lightning flashed in the sky and was shortly after followed by a deafening thunder. This made the easily scared mortal jump into the air and even the Tamer of Hellish Beasts flinched from surprise. “I didn't mean that literally!” Kazuichi pulled his beanie over his eyes and was shaking visibly from fright.

Out of instinct, Gundham placed his hand on the scared mortal's waist and pulled him closer in an act of protection. He had always protected Kazuichi from any kind of possible harm, so these kind of reactions came naturally to him, no matter if they were on friendly ground like on this day or in the middle of an heavy argument like on that day in their childhood. This act seemed to help Kazuichi feel calm again and ignore the raging of the sky above them, though he did lean against the bigger male, who kept his hand on the other's waist. Unlike with all the other mortals, Gundham did not mind having close contact with Kazuichi. It was mainly due to him feeling love for him, despite his occasional distaste, and it was also thanks to the the smaller mortal's tendency of initiating a high amount of contact with his closest allies.

Both mortals turned silent as they glanced away from each other out of embarrassment, yet they did not move or brake their contact with each other.

When a few more moments had passed, it was Kazuichi who broke the silence between them while they were waiting for the public transportation to arrive and bring them back to the realm of learning that they called their home. “It really is like that day in the school trip. Even to the part of ya helping me calm down again. However I don't think that I ever thank ya for that, so thank you I guess.”

“You are correct about the similarities.” Gundham replied with a muffled voice, as he had his scarf pulled over his mouth to hide his blushing face, “And you are welcome, Kazuichi.”

Nodding at this, Kazuichi turned silent again for a few moments, before talking again. “Ya know, I just noticed something. I was right that day.”

Not understanding what the mortal meant, Gundham raised a none-existing eyebrow in confusion. “You will need to enlighten me with what you have been correct.

Kazuichi gave a toothy grin, which showed off his sharp canines that had always fascinated the breeder, while he answered the question. “With what I said to ya before we went into the academy. That I would become the Ultimate Mechanic and that ya would be the Ultimate Breeder.”

The statement made Gundham widen his eyes with slight surprisement. “Now that you do mention it, I do recall you predicting this future on this day.”

“Told ya I was right.” Kazuichi kept on grinning, however it turned more cheeky, “And I also remember that ya were an arsehole only moments after, which caused our fight on that day. Normally it was me who started arguments and not you always proper weirdo.”

This memory still made Gundham feel bad about his actions, even to this day. “I am still sorry for my words on that day. I should not have lied that I have a dislike for you only to repel some meaningless words that some fool said.”

“If I remember correctly, he did call ya faggot or something, so it's normal to react strongly. If I had known what that word meant at that time, I would've reacted the same way. So don't worry, I'm not angry over something like that.” Kazuichi replied and waved the other off with a grin. “And even if, I've been stuck way too long with ya weirdo to be put off by some words that some bullies made you say. I can't even recall the name of these arseholes any more, so who cares about what they think? Unlike them, we actually made it into Hope's Peak.”

Hearing this made Gundham also give a grin. “As they were fools, their names do not matter for us.” His facial expression then turned into one of ironic surprisement. “However I do have to admit about being surprised that these fiends had been correct with their mockery about me harbouring an interest in the male species of your kind, before I myself had been able to tell.”

Knowing that the other meant his surprisement in a mockery kind of way, Kazuichi gave a laugh and patted his friend on his back. “Well, I think everyone that knows ya for longer than ten minutes can easily realise that you're not straight. Ya don't have to be a genius for that.”

“This might be true, as I do not see the reason behind hiding such an insignificant information. Though I do not go out of my way to tell other mortals about it either.” Gundham replied to this and had to give the slightest laugh. He had no use for mortals that disliked his personal taste in potential partners, so he made no secret out of this fact and if a fiend had a problem with this, he had no problems with making them vanish from his life.

“Ya know, Gundham.” Kazuichi suddenly sounded bashful and he turned his eyes away from Gundham and instead went towards the hand still resting on his waist. “I actually realised that I liked guys because of you.”

This unexpected turn of their conversation and this new information made Gundham tense up from surprise and he pulled Kazuichi closer against his body without realising his reaction. “You have noticed your preferences because of me?” he asked just to be sure that he understood Kazuichi correctly.

“Yeah. I kinda had a crush on ya in elementary school. Though I only really noticed it in middle school.” Kazuichi confessed with a bashful voice and he turned quiet until it was barely a mumble. “I s-still do actually.”

Either the dark gods were playing tricks on Gundham or the one mortal which he had fancied ever since he was a young mortal had just confessed liking him back. Clearing his throat, Gundham tried to force the burning in his face away and make his racing heart return to its original speed, without much success. “I... do confess tha... that I did also develop feelings for you at a young age, which are still p-present on this day.” his voice broke ever so often, making Gundham blush even deeper.

“What, really?” Kazuichi's face turned towards the other's direction and he was staring at him with wide eyes. “I always thought that ya didn't like me this way, since ya found my annoying. Though I admit that I was a brat, so I at least understand if ya did.”

“No, I did never hate you Kazuichi. Quite the contrary, I liked you ever since then. I simply was not able to tell due to my young age.” Gundham shook his head and looked at Kazuichi, giving a laugh, “However you do tend to be obnoxious from time to time.”

Recognising the mockery as being on a friendly ground, Kazuichi had to laugh at this, “That's fair, since I still think that you're a huge weirdo. Still doesn't change the fact that I like you.” The mortal then turned his body slightly more towards the other and he grinned at him. “And since your hand is still on my waist, I kinda guess that ya would not mind going out with me at some time?”

The way Kazuichi was tense and had to focus to not avert his eyes or let his voice break, deceived his painted calm and flirty demeanour, making him nervous and blushing within seconds. Gundham did not even find the chance to form any words, before Kazuichi began stammering, “W-Well ya don't have to of course, I mean if y-ya don't want to I understand...”

Before the anxious mortal was able to stammer even more sentences from embarrassment, Gundham interjected, “I guess that I could agree on going out with you, as you have called it.”

Kazuichi instantly stopped his stammering and stared at Gundham with such an excited face, that he seemed to sparkle. “Wait, so ya actually wanna be my boyfriend?”

Pulling his scarf over his face, to hide his shy smile, Gundham replied, “Yes, I would not mind being your boyfriend.”

A big and happy smile formed on Kazuichi's face at hearing this and he hugged the other male joyfully, kissing him on his cheek. “Awesome!” This time Gundham was not able to hide his smile and he did not mind this.

 

A few moments later the bus appeared at the end of the road and came to an halt next to the couple that now shared their path. Closing his umbrella and boarding the bus, Gundham paid of the tickets that they needed and made his way towards a set of unoccupied seats, which Kazuichi following him.

When they walked towards the seats, the bus already began moving again and Kazuichi was still grinning with joy, while stating “I guess that we would only need one bedroom now, if we really end up moving in together when school ends.”

This however made Gundham nearly stumble over his own feet and he blushed heavily. He was deeply in love with Kazuichi for many years now, yet he still had not found the answer how it could be that he was still sometimes overwhelmed with the other mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> I only noticed at the very end of writing the story, that I actually made Kazuichi confess in a normal way without being an idiot about it. Something must be wrong with me  
> Or it might be simply a sign that I now need to do stories were Gundham confesses and makes a fool out of himself x)
> 
> Btw. can my version of Gundham's mother not die of illness and take care of Kazuichi as her son(-in-law), while they ditch their abusive fathers at least once or am I too sadistic for it?  
> Whenever I write her, I feel bad for always killing her off and making Kazuichi live with his arsehole father, while Gundham is completely alone >.>


End file.
